


Heirs

by JohnDoe44



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Crack Fic, F/M, Post canon, books/show, jonerys rules Westeros
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:02:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27453937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JohnDoe44/pseuds/JohnDoe44
Summary: Jon and Daenerys need heirs but Bran makes such a matter far more complicated than normal
Relationships: Jorah Mormont/Daenerys Targaryen
Comments: 50
Kudos: 14





	Heirs

His mind was running wild as he stared out at the city from the lofted view of the balcony. The sun had just risen and he had gotten barely any sleep as he mulled over different scenarios.

“Whats on your mind?” An angelic voice asked from behind him. He turned back towards the bed to see that his beautiful wife had woken up. Though only just having woken from her slumber she still looked perfect.

“Morning Dany.” He replied, hopelessly trying to prevent the conversation he knew they had to have.

“Morning my love.” She said in return. “Whats on your mind?” She asked again, a tad more forcefully than the first time.

“Children.” He said. Her facial expression immediately changed, as he witnessed her queens mask take hold.

“Don’t wasn’t your time thinking about such things.” She said, jumping out of bed and walking to the dresser. “You knew my situation when you married me. You know I can’t have children.” She said as she slipped into her robe

“As it happens, you can.” He replied. Once again her facial expression changed, though she looked more annoyed than anything. “I talked to Bran.” 

“What would he know of such things?” She huffed, sitting on the edge of the bed.

“Everything.” He said. “He knows everything.”

“How could Bran possibly know if I can have children?” She asked.

“He knows magic, and he claims that there is no curse on you and the maesters have already confirmed that your physically fine.” He argued. “And he’s seen them.”

“What?” She asked incredulously.

“He has had visions of your children.” He explained, he was getting closer and closer to the part he was dreading. 

“Children?” She asked. “As in more than one.” He nodded.

“So you believe me?” He asked.

“Not until I hold a screaming babe in my arms will I fully trust your words my love.” She said. “But Bran has never been wrong before.”

“No he hasn’t.” He said ruefully.

“What is it?” She asked suspiciously. “What aren’t you telling me?”

He took a steadying breathe. “You can have children.... but they cannot be mine.”

“What?” She asked. 

“Bran made it clear that you cannot bear my child.” He said. “It seems a child of ours would be a monster.”

“That’s nonsense.” She stuttered.

“It makes sense Dany.” He added. “Our line is littered with madmen, your own sire the best example.”

“How could a child of ours be like that?” She asked.

“Bran has seen it.” He explained. “He said he would undo all the good that we do for the realm.”

“Are you seriously suggesting I carry another mans child?” She asked.

“You must.” He said, his eyes watering a little. “We need an heir.”

“And who’s child shall I have?” She asked.

“Bran said it did not matter.” He said.

“How will he handle this?” She asked.

“It will be difficult.” He admitted. “But it will be worth it if you get to be a mother. And Bran says it’s in the best interests of Westeros, and our duty is to the realm.” She was silent for some time after that.

“Who?” She asked.

“It’s your decision.” He said. “And I think it best if I don’t know who.” He has been thinking about it the all night and had arrived at that conclusion. 

“If you think that’s best.” She said. There was a knock on the door as Missandei entered, ready to help Daenerys prepare for the day ahead.

“I’ll leave you too it.” He said as he left the room.

———————————————————————————————————————————

He stood at his post and silently observed the queen as she sat in the small council chamber deep in thought, a glass of wine in her grasp. He had been assigned to Her Grace for most of the day and something was clearly bothering her, most would not pick up on her mood but he had known her long enough to understand when something was wrong. He had tried to asked Missandei if she knew what was bothering her but she did not, though she agreed that there was a problem. 

“What’s on your mind Khaleesi?” He asked, figuring the only way he was going to find out was to ask. She looked up at him from the table.

“Hmmm?” She asked.

“I asked what’s on your mind Your Grace?” He asked again.

“Oh, it’s nothing Jorah.” She said with a false smile.

“Really?” He asked, brow raised.

She sighed. “I’m thinking about heirs.” So that was the problem, they were having trouble getting pregnant. At least she had finally stopped believing that witches poisoned words.

“You must be patient Khaleesi, sometimes it takes time.” He said trying to comfort her. “Sometimes it can take years for the seed to take.”

“Jon and I can’t have children.” She said. Apparently he was wrong.

He sighed. “I thought you no longer believed that witches curse.”

“I don’t.” She said. “Not anymore.” Now he was confused.

“I don’t understand.” He confesses.

“I can have children, just not Jon’s.” She explained. 

“I’m sorry to hear that.” He said. Jon and Daenerys deserved children. “So your trying to decide on who will be your heir?”

“My heir will be my child.” She said. He was confused for a moment before it clicked.

“Your going to have someone else’s child?” He mused, she nodded confirmation. “And pass it off as Jons seed.”

“Yes.” She said.

“Who?” He asked.

“I’ve no idea.” She confessed. “I have been thinking on it all day and cannot decide. A lord won’t suffice, to proud and hungry for power. And yet it cannot just be some commoner we pull off the streets.”

“Allow me this honour Your Grace.” He stuttered out, tripping over his words slightly. She gave him a surprised look. “Please.”

“You would be ok with it?” She asked. “You would not be a father to the child.”

“I care not.” He said. “I would be glad to offer you the chance at motherhood.” She once again looked deep in thought.

“You must understand the situation before you agree.” She said. “You will bed me until I get with child Jorah, than it stops.” He nodded. “No one can know, including Jon.” He nodded again. “Are you certain you wish to do this?”

“I’ve never been more certain of anything.” He said.

“Very well, come to my chambers tomorrow night and we can begin.” She said. Jorah walked over to the door and locked it.

“Fuck waiting.” He said. She looked surprised as he walked over to her but eventually smiled.

“As you say.” She said as he crashes there lips together, tasting the sweetness of her kisses for the first time in years. Since that night she had rejected him aboard the Balerion. The kiss was messy and passionate as his hands roamed her body. They stopped kissing a she helped him remove his armour. “Do you remember the first time we kissed?” She asked with a giggle.

“I think about everyday.” He admitted as he removed his shirt.

“Why am I not surprised.” She said with a laugh, as he kissed her once again. 

“Did you ever think about it?” He asked as he began unlacing her dress, freeing her tits. 

“Sometimes.” She said through a moan as he squeezed her breasts in his palms. He kissed her again before ravishing her tits with his mouth. “How often did you think about sucking on my tits than my knight?”

“All the time.” He confessed.

“Well than rejoice my bear, as they are yours to feast on for many nights to come.” She said seductively. With that he released her left breast from his jaws. She was right, he had many nights to enjoy her body. So far he had been acting as if this was his one and only taste, it wasn’t. He needn’t do everything tonight. He picked her up and carried her to the table, pulling her dress off the rest of the way. He would enjoy her body in all its glory another time, now he just needed to be inside her. At last. She laid back on the table and gave him a sultry look before spreading her legs. He freed his cock from his breeches, positioning it at her entrance. He moaned as he slid his cock fully into her folds, relishing the warmth and tightness of her cunt. He had never felt anything so good as being inside his Queen. “Give me your seed Jorah.” She commanded. 

“As my Queen commands.” He said, as he began thrusting into her. Her delicate moans soon became cries of pleasure as he increased the pace. He lost himself in pleasure as he penetrated his Queen, leaning over and sloppily taking her lips in a kiss. He wished he could have lasted longer but alas he couldn’t, as he felt her walls tighten around him he went over the edge and spilled his seed deep within her. 

“Gods.” She said, as he pulled his cock out of her and waves of his seed flowed from her folds. “You did well.” 

“When can we do this again?” He asked, as they started to dress themselves.

“Tomorrow.” She said. “And everyday after that until my belly swells with your child.”

“Very good.” He said.

“I will see you tomorrow than.” She said, kissing his cheek as she went to pass him. He was having none of that, grabbing her arm and pulling her into a kiss. She looked surprised but gave him a smile before heading towards the door.


End file.
